Moon of the Warlock
by Viola Raven
Summary: Harry Potter with a Medival twist. When Lily is kidnapped Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the case. Harry is not Lily and James's kid okay?
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin sat watching his best friend, Sirius Black, try out the new swords Remus had conjured up. The eastern courtyard was relatively empty, except a few stray vassals. _More like Sirius worshipers_, Remus thought dully. They were the kings most trusted friends. King James was young, even for a king, not even eighteen yet. Remus and Sirius were the same age as the king, but not quite as highly ranked.

"Wake up, Remus!" Sirius shouted

Remus jumped at the sound of his name. Remus took up his staff. It was green and curved elegantly at the top. Sirius helped him onto his feet. Remus's shattered leg had restrained him, but he refused to allow it to control him. Remus, the most powerful warlock in the kingdom (possibly the world), had been tampering with curses and his leg was the result of a failed attempt at desecrating an entire forest. James had been the one to rescue him. He had told Remus that it was nothing, but the young warlock felt he owed the king his life.

"These swords are amazing! They're so light, yet the slice through silver like it's air." Sirius said in awe

"It's not that great." Remus said softly

"What do you mean nothing. Your powers are amazing." A voice behind them cried

The friends wheeled around (Remus a little slower than Sirius). The king was smiling at them.

"Anyone fancy a ride around the valley?" James said a hopeful look in his eyes

"Anything for you, my lord." Remus said giving a slight bow

"You needn't be so formal, Remus. If I wasn't a king would you treat me differently?" James said clapping Remus on the back

"I wouldn't have known you if you weren't the king, James." Remus said steading himself

Sirius laughed at the clumsiness of his king. A young herald clambered into the great hall and walked up to Remus. He handed him a scroll. The writing was small and neat and Remus recognized it immediately. It belong to his niece, Hermione Granger. She was a fiery young wicca who knew a it too much. Remus sighed wearily.

"What is it?" Sirius said trying desperately to look over Remus's high collar

"It's my niece, Hermione she wants to come study magic with me." Remus said hanging his head

"Of course she can stay here." James said laughing heartedly

"Wait, wasn't she the one who sent you the pickled frog spawn for that potion that forced you to tell the truth?" Sirius said thoughtfully

Remus nodded.

"I like her. Personally I don't see the big attraction to magic." Sirius said softly, lost in his thoughts

Remus shook his head. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface of his staff.

The following days passed as a great blur. Remus was anxious about the arrival of his niece. Sirius had become bored of the young knights challenging him to duels. He had defeated every knight and lord in the castle and had come to a draw with the king himself. The trumpets sounded and Remus hobbled out to greet his niece. Hermione had climbed onto the drawbridge before it was completely down. She spotted Remus in the crowd of people with ease. She ran straight up to him.

"Uncle Moony!" Hermione cried before launching herself into his arms.

She nearly screamed when she saw his leg. He told her the story and she listened with amazing attentiveness.

"This is Sirius Black, Hermione. He's the Captain. If you need anything at all, just ask Sirius." Remus said as Sirius and James sauntered over. "This is royal highness, King James."

Hermione bowed deeply. James put his hands on her shoulders.

"Welcome!" James said grinning wildly

"Thank you, your majesty." Hermione said brightly

"Remus is your family always so _formal?_" James asked his friend

Remus shrugged. Truthfully, he thought his niece was being very polite. Two young swordsmen, only slightly older than Hermione, came charging through the courtyard.

"Oi! Stop that!" Sirius bellowed

The knights stopped dead in their tracks. They looked fearfully at Sirius. One boy, a tall lanky red-head, stepped backwards slightly as if he was ready to run. The other, a bit more stockier with dark hair and green eyes, looked increasingly bored with his friend turned his attention to Hermione. He looked her over and grinned widely. Hermione grinned back.

"Come, Hermione, come. We must show you around!" Remus said looking more alive than ever before

"That's alright." Hermione said giving a small curtsy

"Come now, Hermione. From what Remus tells us you'd like a room near the library." James said warmly

The knights were still standing on the other side of the courtyard straining to hear what the men were telling the strange girl. They led her off into the castle.

"Well, Ron, do you think?" the black haired boy said watching their captain leave

"Dunno. He scares me a little." Ron said softly. "Do you think we're in trouble Harry?"

"No. Besides I was talking about the girl." Harry snapped

Ron wrinkled his freckled nose. "I don't know. She gives off the same vibes as my brother, Percy. You know, the scribe. She looks a bit bossy."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You think about these things a little _too_ much." Harry said walking off

Ron turned and followed his friend over towards the armory.

Hermione gasped a the sheer splendor of her surroundings. The bedroom she was sleeping in was massive. You could have fit her entire cottage into it and still had room to move. A maid was straightening out the bed, carefully folding the sheets.

"You can sleep here. The library is right across the hall." James said clapping her gently on the shoulder. "Well, we've got business to attend to. We'll leave to get settled in. Go anywhere you like in the castle or the grounds and Jezebel will get you what ever you need."

The woman making the bed curtsied and stood by the bed.

"Hello." Hermione said sweetly. "I'll see you at dinner, Uncle."

On the finest of days if you looked at the edge of the grounds, near the Main gate, you would find Harry and Ron in a sparing match. Harry's great, broad sword swing madly and Ron's scimitar looking deadlier by the day. Sirius, who seemed to not getting enough sleep, was determined to be in a towering temper. He found fault with everything they did. The way they held the swords or the power of their strokes. Hermione would sometimes come down and watch the matches. When Sirius was out of earshot Harry collapsed onto the grass with a muffled thud. His jet black hair was clinging to his face and his glasses askew.

"Get up you big baby. He was harder on me than he was on you."Ron said bitterly

Harry wasn't listening. The unhappy fourteen year old was lost in his exhaustion. Harry had an upside-down view of the slope that Hermione had perched herself on. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly before opening a big spell book. Ron shook his head and sighed. A small smile played at Ron''s lips. For a minute he was tempted to show Harry up, just to knock him down a few pegs, but that thought quickly left his head when he looked down and saw Harry dozing. Hermione had risen and was making her way down the slope towards them. Ron nudged Harry gently in his side. Harry sat bolt up-right. And saw Hermione coming towards him. Harry stood up and put the giant sword away and Ron followed in suit.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said extending her hand

"Name's Harry and this is my friend Ron Weasley." Harry said taking her hand and shaking it

Once again, Ron followed in suit.

"Aren't you the warlock's niece?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to his own stupidity

"Yes, I am." Hermione said politely

She didn't feel the need to point out his question was fairly obvious. Her hazel eyes were smiling at Harry. Ron rolled his eyes at the girl. He couldn't quite accept the fact that girls would prefer Harry, who was a complete gentleman, over Ron, who couldn't accept the fact that girls thought he was a jerk. Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Harry's scarf had been discarded long before the match had started and was lying in a heap next the wall along with his jacket and Ron's cloak. They gathered up the articles of clothing and walked with Hermione up to the castle. They didn't notice Sirius and James watching them all the way up to the cool shade of the breeze way.

Charlie Weasley felt the shiver run down his spine before he actually saw him coming. He turned and saw Sirius walking towards him

"Thought I felt you coming." Charlie muttered

"You better show me some respect." Sirius said coldly

"You're just angry that I refused to be a knight in your division." Charlie said cooly

"I've just gotten done with your brother. He's getting better, but he's got nothing on the king's little cousin, Harry." Sirius said as he stroke the muzzle of the nearest horse

"He hasn't got Bill's flare of enthusiasm." Charlie said sitting down on a small stool

"Or_ your_ flare." Sirius said throwing Charlie a furtive look

Charlie was staring at the ceiling to avoid Sirius's gaze. His spiky red hair gave the impression that his head was on fire. He frowned. He and Sirius had never gotten along, because he refused to become a knight for the king. The door swung open and a woman, a little younger than Charlie, entered.

"Oh, Sirius I didn't know you were here." She said blushing

"Nymphadora? What are you doing-" Sirius began

He looked from His cousin to Charlie, who was staring at the ceiling with great determination. A smirk toyed with Sirius's lips. He would have Charlie as a knight if it killed the stable hand.

"Um... I'll be going now." Nymphadora said completely mortified

Nymphadora scuttled off.

"So.. You and my cousin are..."

"Don't say it." Charlie said viciously

Charlie had risen from his seat. He grabbed a spare sword from the wall and was advancing on Sirius with great speed. There was a gleam of hatred in his eyes. Sirius barely had time to draw his own sword before Charlie was right on top of him. The fought like mad. Sirius couldn't touch Charlie.

'STOP IT!" Nymphadora shouted just as Sirius had managed to nick Charlie's cheek

Charlie was breathing heavily. He was tired and Sirius could have killed him.

"I never want to speak to you again!" Nymphadora cried

She went over and help Charlie to his feet. She gave Sirius a fierce look. Sirius slide his sword into its sheath and left. His breath was trembling and his legs were shaking. He would never forget the look in his cousin's eyes when she looked at him. She would speak to him again, never come over just to play chess. He felt horrible.

Remus sat under a tree reading a thick potions book. He was reading the book so intently that he didn't notice Hermione walking up to him.

"Good morning, Uncle Moony." She said softly

Remus jump.

"Morning Hermione. How are you enjoying you stay?" Remus asked as he folded the corner of his book

"It's wonderful! I've even made two friends." Hermione said sitting down next to him.

"Really? Who are they?"

"Do remember the knights that the captain snapped at when I first got here?" Hermione said shyly

"Ah, yes. Harry and Ron are very good people." Remus said thoughtfully. "Not the brightest people, but good none the less."

Hermione giggled. Remus always knew just what to say to make her laugh. Thunder roared quickly followed by a crack of lighting. Hermione screamed

She jumped up and followed Harry and Ron into the castle. Harry threw his jacket over her head and Ron his cloak. Remus smile as he saw the look of worry on their faces. Sirius came running. He forced Remus to his feet and help his friend into the castle. Remus's twin, Romulus, met them at the archway and pulled his brother into the warmth. They grinned at one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hermione curled up in a large squishy armchair near the fireplace in the library. She opened her book, but found she couldn't read. All she could do was think about the way Harry had smiled at her. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair before deciding it was no use to try to get any studying done. She rose from the chair and stalked into the hall way. She rounded the corner and collided with a young scribe.

"Watch where you're going, little you girl." The scribe spat as he bent low to retrieve the dropped scrolls

"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Here, let me help you"

"NO! Keep your filthy hands off." The scribe hissed. "You've done enough damage."

Hermione looked up at the scribe. He had flaming red hair and wore horn rim glasses. He looked a lot like Ron.

"I should go." Hermione said

Tears were forming in her eyes as ran down the hallway, her footsteps echoing as she went. She stopped only when she was sure the scribe wasn't behind her. She leaned against the cool stone walls and slid to the floor. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She felt stupid. She was crying because of a rude scribe. Imagine that. Her, Hermione Granger, the girl who hadn't cried since she was five, bawling like a baby in the middle of an abandoned corridor. She picked herself up and walked down to the dungeons. She stepped lightly on the creaking stairs. A door was ajar and it cast a sliver of light across her face, but she was sure it was Remus's private study. She pushed the door open and saw her uncle hunched over a large cauldron filled to the brim with a golden colored potion that Hermione knew to be Felix Flexis.

"Uncle Moony?" Hermione said cautiously

"Come in, come in. Close the door behind you, though. Don't want anyone knowing I'm brewing this." Remus said gesturing his niece forward

Hermione quietly pushed the door closed and hurried to join her uncle by the potion. She couldn't help, but smile as the potion bubbled and not a drop spilled.

"If anyone knew about this, do you have the slightest _idea_ how much the damage would be?" Remus asked

"It would start a war of epic proportion." Hermione said

"Precisely. No one must ever know about it. Not even the king."

Hermione nodded. She watched as Remus dipped a small diamond flask into the cauldron and filled it to the brim with Lucky Potion. He sealed it with wax and handed it to her.

"Keep this with you. You'd be amazed how things turn out wit just the tiniest sip."

Hermione smiled and tucked the flask gingerly into the pouch on her hip. There was the sound of footsteps roaring toward them. Remus threw a large sheet over the cauldron just as the door opened. It was the rude scribe from before. Hermione scowled at him and looked away.

"The king wishes to see you." The scribe said to Remus

"Thank you, Percy. " Remus said coldly. "We'll continue our lesson tomorrow."

Remus hobbled out of the room leaving Hermione alone with Percy.

"Look. I'm really sorry about earlier. I was determined to be angry at _someone. _You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Percy as quietly

Hermione hesitated. She gave Percy an appraising look before nodding.

"So are we friends?" Percy said shyly extending his hand

"I suppose." Hermione said shaking his hand

She stalked past Percy and back up the stairs. She saw Harry and Ron sitting in the entrance hall chatting. Hermione felt herself flush at the sight of Harry. He glanced up at her and did a double take. Hermione scuttled over.

"Good morning." Hermione said softly

Harry slid over and allowed her room to sit. Hermione sat down shyly.

"Did you hear about the tournament? It's supposed to be really dangerous." Ron said to Hermione

"What tournament?" Hermione said

"The Tournament of Valor. It's a tournament for the four kingdoms. Everyone wants to enter. Archers, knights, everybody." Harry said in an awed voice

At that moment two boys who were completely identical sauntered in.

"Fred, George over here!" Ron bellowed

The twins looked over at them and grinned. They walked over.

"Where were you two off to in such a hurry?" Ron asked his older brothers

"We're off to see the warlock. You see we need an aging potion to enter the tournament." George said grinning even wider

Ron groaned.

"If you need and aging potions than we'll never be able to enter." Ron said loudly

"Quite, you twit!" Fred hissed

The twins glanced over their shoulders. No one was paying the jesters the slightest bit of attention. The Fred and George stalked away in search of Remus.

"They're hopeless, you know. Completely and utterly hopeless." Ron said shaking his head

That night, just after dinner, Hermione snuck across the hall into the library. She was about to curl up in front of the fire when she heard something move in the corner.

"Do you always sneak in hear for late night reading?" Harry's voice said softly

"You startled me." Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder

"Sorry."

Harry climbed the stairs to the second floor and looked over the railing.

"Have you read any thing on this floor?" Harry asked

"No. I'm going to work my way up." Hermione said cooly

She stood up and flounced up the stairs. She was amazed that there were so many books she still had to read.

"I really need to read more." Hermione breathed

"It's amazing up here. I come here just to get away from Ron." Harry said looking at fire

"Yeah amazing." Hermione said glancing at Harry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A blanket of snow covered every everything that lay between the Forbidden Forest and the Eastern Mountains. Hermione was spending more and more time with the Harry and Ron. She would even let them talk her into a massive snowball fight. That was the first time Hermione met all the Weasley boys.

"Over her!" She heard a voice boom

Ron and Harry led her over to the stables. Charlie and Bill were laughing up a storm when they caught sight of Hermione. They beckoned them over as the Weasley twins trotted over to them.

"Charlie Weasley." Charlie said extending his large hand

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said shaking his hand

"You won't be saying that when he hits you with a snowball." Bill called over suppressed laughter

Charlie bent over and made a snowball. He made it larger and larger until it was bigger than Hermione. He picked it and sat it on his broad shoulders. There was a wicked grin on his freckled face. He took the massive ball of snow (I think you'll agree that it was way too big to be just a snowball anymore) and hurled it a Bill. Bill attempted to dodge it, but it caught him around his midriff. Charlie was nearly on tears from laughing so hard. Bill had struggled to his feet and threw a snowball at Charlie. Charlie ducked and it hit Hermione. Hermione stood there, stunned, for only a moment. She whipped out her wand and gave it a small flick. Snowballs immediately shot up from the nearest snow bank. She gave her wand another flick and the snowballs attacked the boys. It was Hermione's turn to giggle. Charlie collapsed onto the ground, panting softly. Bill nudged him gently on the stomach and Charlie rolled over to face Hermione.

"That was wicked." Charlie breathed

"Wicked." The twins repeated

"Thank you." Hermione said grinning

James, Sirius, and Remus piled into the carriage going to Hogsmeade. James was eager to see the new barmaid again.

"You do realize she doesn't like you." Remus said softly

"What do you mean?" James said looking slightly surprised

"She hates your guts." Sirius said a he bit down on a cauldron cake

"How do you know this?" James said indignantly

"She told us." Remus muttered

"Is she allowed to hate me? Is she allowed to hate the king?" James asked

"Yeah. She's just not allowed to tell it to your face." Remus said after he finished his pumpkin pasty

James sighed.

"Sirius, have the driver let us out here.' James said bitterly

Sirius leaned out the window and shouted at the driver. The carriage stopped outside the Three Broomsticks. Lily was out front sweeping. She looked up and spotted Remus and smiled.

"Would you mind if we impose upon your hospitality for another day, Madam?" Remus said bowing slightly

"Not at all, Remus." Lily said smiling at the warlock

James gave a jealous sort of sniff. Lily rolled her emerald green eyes. James always had to be the center of attention no matter where he was. He simply had to be the bride at every wedding and the corpse at every funeral. Lily tossed her dark red hair behind her shoulder and walked inside. Sirius snickered softly and James threw him a bitter look.

"So, Lily we're having a masquerade ball tomorrow night. I was wondering if I could have the honor of escorting you." James said nervously

Lily gave a look of mock temptation.

"I'd rather eat clean the goblets at Hogshead with my tongue." Lily hissed

The Hogshead as famous for the filthy glasses and grimy goblets. Lily stalked away.

Ginny sat down on a sofa on a bench in the Gryffindor Tower. She stared at the dancing flames as she massaged her aching feet. The portrait hole swung open and a awkward looking teenage boy trudged in. He was sweating and his dark hair clung to his face. He gave a Ginny a lope-sided grin which she couldn't help, but return it.

"Evening, Neville."

Neville collapsed onto the sofa next to her. He looked up at her wearily smiling.

"Evening." Neville panted. "Will you do me a favor and murder me?"

"No, but you should go to bed. Remember how protective my brothers are."

Neville groaned and slumped even lower in the sofa. The portrait opened again and Harry and Ron clambered in. Neville jumped up and went straight to the boys dormitory. Ron collapsed onto his bed and sighed with relief.

"Training with Sirius is brutal, but never, under any circumstances are you to challenge Hermione to a snowball fight. That is, unless you have a psychotic death wish." Ron said in a bemused sort of way

Harry nodded fervently in agreement before slumping onto his on bed. He buried his face in his pillow and tried desperately to shake the image of Hermione smiling at him. He rolled over and stared at the dark ceiling, allowing his tiredness to consume him.

Nymphadora was up late that night crying. She couldn't help it. All she did was cry lately. Well, at least since Charlie and Sirius had gotten into that sword fight and she felt torn into. There was a soft knock at hr door. It opened and Sirius peeked in shyly. Nymphadora looked up and tried tell him to go away, but the words became caught in her mouth and couldn't quite be made into sounds.

"Can I speak to you?" Sirius asked softly

"You can speak but don't expect an answer." Nymphadora managed

Her voice was hoarse and strangled. She turned her back to him.

"Look I'm so sorry if I offend you..." Sirius said unsurely

"You don't get, do you?" Nymphadora said angrily. "You shouldn't apologize to me. If you want to make things better go tell Charlie your 'I'm sorry's and mean it."

Nymphadora shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. Sirius stood there and thought about what she had just said. He, the royal captain, apologize to a pathetic stable hand? Not likely to happen. Sirius stalked down the dark corridor with a scowl on his face. He stopped in front of Charlie's bedroom and raised his fist to knock. He hesitated. He couldn't do it. If he spoke to Charlie now it wouldn't be nearly as sincere as he would have wanted it. Footsteps came echoing down the hallway towards Sirius. He looked up and saw Hermione coming out of the darkness. She wore a dreamy expression on her face. She had early ran into him before she realized he was there.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Hermione said before running around him

"Hermione?" Sirius called after her

"Yes?" Hermione said coming to and abrupt halt

"You shouldn't wander the castle at night. Who knows what you might find." Sirius warned

Hermione nodded. A wolf howled off in the distance and Hermione jumped. She mentally shook herself and ran straight to her room without stopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hermione sat down on her balcony and stared up at the crescent moon. She looked down at the yard she saw someone moving along, skulking in the shadows. Hermione snatched up her cloak and went out into the corridor. She looked carefully around before making her way towards Gryffindor Tower. She knocked on the portrait frame until someone came. The portrait swung open and Ron was gazing back at her.

"Get Harry, your swords, and follow me." Hermione panted

Ron looked at her for moment before disappearing. He returned a minute later with Harry and both had their swords. Harry was wiping sleep away from his eyes and followed her in a daze.

"Where are we going, Hermione?" Harry said yawning

"I saw someone going across the western lawn. I don't know who it was, but they looked like they were hiding something."Hermione said softly

The made it out onto the lawn. The moon cast a feeble shadow over the castle giving off a pale light. Then they saw it. A man creep from the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Harry had his sword drawn a second faster than Ron.

"Stop! Don't hurt me." The figure said throwing his hands up in surrender

It was a man's voice, deep and rumbling. Harry and Ron watched the man warily as the man stepped out into the pale light. The man was bent over with his hands over his head. Harry and Ron recognized the man as Tom, the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry lowered his sword and Ron did so as well.

"What's up, Tom?" Harry said, his curiosity getting the better of him

"I went to pick something up from the Three Broomsticks. The pub... when I got there... it was... and Lily ... I couldn't find her anywhere..." Tom managed

"Come with us." Ron said

The knights and the wicca lead Tom into the castle. Harry instructed Hermione to wait in the entrance hall while he and Ron went to wake up the king. Harry and Ron charge full-pelt towards James's bedroom. Harry banged on the door.

"James get up! Get up. This is important! JAMES GET UP!" Harry shouted

The swung open and James was glaring down at his cousin.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just because you're my cousin doesn't mean you can call by my first name." James said groggily

"James this is-"

"NO!" James said and slammed the door in his face

"Fine then! We'll save Lily ourselves." Harry said storming off, Ron right at Harry's heels

It took a second for this to sink in, but by the time he realized what was happening Harry was gone.

"Well..." Hermione said anxiously

"We have to find her ourselves." Ron said bitterly

"What about the king?"

"Let's just says he's not up to the challenge and leave it at that."

"Harry, wait!" A voice said

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tom turned to see James running towards them.

"Leave this to the adults Harry."

"ADULTS? James, you're barely three years older than me!" Harry roared

Remus came limping up from his library. He looked at the scene before him and sighed.

"What's happened now?" He said groggily

"Someone's taken Lily!" Harry shouted frustrated

"Well why are we still here, then?" Remus asked like they were idiots

Harry and Ron looked at each other and made a break for the door. Hermione gathered up her skirts **(A/N See was wearing on of those old kinda skirts. Remember this is in a medieval time period)** and tore after them. Before any one could stop them they had disappeared into the night. Remus, who had been limping after them, was forced to sit down. He swore to himself and wished he had never fooled around with that curse. He forced James and Sirius to go ahead without him and he made his way to the stables.

"Oi! Charlie!" Remus shouted when the stables came into view

Charlie met him at the door looking slightly confused.

"I need something fast, fierce. . . and flying." Remus said panting softly

"Follow me." Charlie said with a grin. "I know I shouldn't have. . .I'd be in a lot of trouble if word got out. . .But I couldn't help myself. . ."

"What a you breeding?" Remus said in a bemused tone

"You are not the only wizard in the kingdom. . . I had to have magic to pull it off. . . It was amazingly tough. . . You'd love it though. . . I could supply you with a lot of dragon's blood. . ." Charlie said smoothly

"YOU'RE BREEDING DRAGONS!" Remus bellowed

"Shut up! You're going to wake the whole castle!" Charlie said hurriedly. **(A/N Charlie is older than Remus, James, and Sirius. Funny isn't? Charlie taking orders for someone who's five years younger than him, but I digress. James and co. are all seventeen Charlie's twenty-two) **"You're worse than Bill."

"Sorry, but dragons! What do you mean, 'You're not the only wizard in the kingdom'? Of course I am!" Remus snapped

"I mean I was born with magical powers." Charlie said as the reached the back of the stable

Charlie pulled out a wand and tapped on the bare wall. It flew open and revealed a whole other stable. There were reenforced doors that were emitting loud roaring sounds.

"Be careful where you stick you're fingers." Charlie said with a harsh laugh. "You might not get it back."

Remus's face fell.

"Okay. . . You want something fast fierce and flying. I suggest Hades here." Charlie said unlocking one of the several locks on a cage near the door

Remus felt the blood drain from his face when saw exactly what Hades was. Hades was a black dragon whose shoulders were level with Charlie's. It had gleaming red eyes and spikes running down his back. Two columns of smoke were billowing from each of Hades's nostrils.

"Don't let his appearance fool you. He's like a teddy bear, but people normally run away before they figure this out." Charlie said laughing softly

Remus nodded and helped Remus onto the dragons back, who crouched down to make it easier. Charlie lead them back out side into the night air.

"Do you still think they're following us?" Hermione said after what seemed like and eternity

"I don't. . . think so." Harry said stopping to catch his breath

Ron, who was about ten feet ahead of them, stopped and looked over his shoulder at the castle gates. He watched warily, listening for James or Sirius. He knew Remus wouldn't make it halfway across the lawn, let alone keep up with Sirius.

"We can't rest for long. Sirius will be here in no time." Ron said softly

"There they are!" Sirius's voice bellowed

"Come on." Harry hissed

He grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her along behind him. They heard footsteps charging after them. Harry didn't dare look over his shoulder.

"Hurry up!" Ron shout from the top of the hill

_How does he _do _that, _Harry thought. They reached the top of the hill and looked back Sirius and James weren't behind them, which only made Harry worry more. He would rather see them than not know where they were.


End file.
